


Soy Crème brûlée latte

by okjb



Series: Coffee shop AU drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Manager Mark would make the cutest boss lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae gets cuddles. Jinyoung plays matchmaker. And Mark gets Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soy Crème brûlée latte

Youngjae doesn’t mind working any shift, but sometimes he just has to take a deep breath before working the afternoon shift. His coworkers are all great, but the midday customers are usually the grouchiest (and stingiest). Sometimes all you can do is just smile and hope the coffee will make them less evil.

Luckily for him, Youngjae is working today’s shift with Mark and Jinyoung. They’re honestly the best people to work with when dealing with rude customers. Mark is the most passive and calm, so the customer only seems like assholes if they yell at him. And Jinyoung is the slyest one of them all. He can talk his way out of any situation, even if it was his fault.

They have a steady pace today, most customers were in and out, not really staying to enjoy their drinks. Youngjae finished making a drink for a customer, and walks to Mark and Jinyoung by the bar to join their conversation.

“I’m serious Mark. I think we should hire a girl. There’s too much dick for my liking.”

“Yeah because you’re not getting any.” Mark jokes “But I don’t know, I kind of like the whole flower boy coffee shop feel we’ve got going on. Thoughts, Youngjae?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s fine like this, but another person wouldn’t be so bad either.”

“Hm I guess I’ll think about it then.”

 

They start their duties for the day and Jinyoung and Youngjae team up to clean the milk fridges, while Mark cleans the front.

“Has Jaebum made a move yet? He was totally jealous when I told him you slept over.” Jinyoung chuckles as crouches down the clean the bottom racks.

“No he hasn’t. I don’t think he actually likes me like that.” He frowns as he passes new rags to Jinyoung.

“Nonsense, he’s just a ball-less idiot. I think he comes in tonight right?” Youngjae nods. “Then how about I invite you over. He’ll probably make an excuse for you not to come with me. If not then we can just go get ice-cream. I think Jooheon and Minhyuk are working tonight. Deal?”

“Okay deal!”

“What’s the deal?” Mark asks as he walks behind them towards the back room.

“Just Jaebum being a spineless douche who won’t ask out our cutie Youngjae.”

“Oh. Speaking of spineless douches, did you guys hear that Jackson actually went to that party with Jooheon? He knew I was working, but still went without me.”

“Whoa whoa calm down there, manager Mark. One, you haven’t asked him out yet so no need to be jealous. And two, he did invite you, but you were just working. Not his fault.” Jinyoung practically sasses him. “Also, if I remember correctly, when I was first hired I’m pretty sure there was a no dating employees clause. Maybe, I’m the only one with any goddamn self-control in the work place.”

“Jinyoung, please don’t sass me right now. It’s been a long day. I’m going to count the money boxes now, so can you guys cover the front?”

“Sure thing boss.” Youngjae replies.

 

Youngjae and Jinyoung work extremely well together. They have a bit of a rush towards the end of their shift, but Jinyoung is a master in steaming milk, and Youngjae pulls the best shots in the country, not to pat his own back. The tables are mostly full, so Youngjae does his best to clean them every so often. But he makes a sharp corner to exit the counter and crashing into someone. Youngjae flinches at the sting of hot coffee all over his shirt, but panics when he realizes he crashed into a customer.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. Are you hurt? Can I make you another drink?” Youngjae looks at the customer, it was another one of their favorite customers, Wonho, and he’s completely embarrassed.

“Hey don’t worry Jae, I didn’t get any on me. But are you okay?” Youngjae just flails his arms.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. What were you drinking? I’ll make you another one, in the biggest size we have, on me!” Wonho tries to protest, but gives in when Youngjae starts pulling shots.

“It was just a regular coffee though.”

“Then I’ll make you something really good then, yes?”

“You’re not going to let me say no are you?” He laughs and Youngjae just shakes his head.

After Wonho leaves, only 5 minutes remain until his shift is over. He tells Mark his stomach isn’t feeling too good, so he hurries to the bathroom. He locks himself in one of the stalls and takes a deep breathe. Things like that are bound to happen, he tell himself, but it was a tough day for Youngjae. Mark had to deal with more complaining customers, but it still took a toll on Youngjae. He lets out a few frustrating tears, and sniffles when he hears a knock on the other side of the stall.

“Youngjae are you in there? Mark told me your stomach is hurting?” It’s Jaebum. He almost forgot he works today. He’d probably feel embarrassed about crying in a bathroom, but right now he just needs some cuddles. He opens the door, and Jaebum’s eyes grow wide with shock. “Youngjae are you in pain? Do you need so medicine? Want me to take you to the doctor? Ah shit, I should be working. I can call-“

Youngjae shuts Jaebum up by pulling him in and hugging him tightly. He shakes his head against Jaebum’s chest, “It’s just been a long day.” He breathes in Jaebum’s calming scent and hugs tighter.

Jaebum wraps his arms around him, and pats his back. “How about I make you a drink and you can vent to me about anything you want.” Youngjae was going to agree right away, but might as well go along with the plan he and Jinyoung had agreed to. Might as well kill a few birds while he’s at it.

“Well.. Jinyoung had invited me over tonight.” He feels Jaebum tense and sigh.

“Don’t go. You can come over to my place.”

“But you’re working silly.”

“So, I’ll give you my keys, and you can wait for me. Or I can pick you up after I get out.”

“No it’s okay,” he shakes his head. “I’ll just wait for you here.”

Jaebum pulls away from the hug and grabs Youngjae by the hand. He seats him at a table with such care that he almost thinks he was actually in pain. “I’ll make you a special drink, just for you okay?” Youngjae nods, and Jinyoung and Mark bee lines towards him once Jaebum is behind the bar making a drink.

“So?!” They both ask. Youngjae blushes and gives them a thumbs up.

“Oh, mark? Can Jaebum leave early today?” Youngjae bores holes into his shoes as he refuses to make eye contact with either or.

“Oh shit” he laughs “I don’t see why not, I’m sure Jackson and Yugyeom can handle things.”

Jaebum returns and Jinyoung and Mark get up to leave.

“Jaebum? You can leave in two hours, I think it’s going to be a slow night.”

“Seriously?!” Jaebum fails to hide his excitement. “Thanks, I actually had plans with Youngjae. Sorry Jinyoung.” He sticks out his tongue, but Jinyoung lets him pretend he won this one.

 

“Anyway. Here’s a soy, because I know you’re sensitive to dairy, Crème brûlée latte. Just the perfect amount of sweetness for the sweetest boy alive.”

Youngjae blushes hard, and watches as Jaebum finishes his 2 hour shift. Although bad days tend to suck, Youngjae doesn’t mind them all so much if it means Jaebum is extra cute.   

**Author's Note:**

> a creme brulee is usually made with white chocolate and vanilla, sometimes caramel ^,^  
> this one's not that great, but i just wanted to write something tonight :)


End file.
